Technique Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging device and an imaging system.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a method for using a global electronic shutter in a complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor is discussed. Each of imaging devices discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-111590 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-246450 has the advantage that even if a quickly moving object is captured, an object image is not distorted. Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-325139 discusses an imaging device that performs focus detection by a pupil division phase difference method.